<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tread Carefully (Hollow Ichigo) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419170">Tread Carefully (Hollow Ichigo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Y/N!” Ichigo called out as you left the classroom.</p><p>You stopped so that the orange-haired boy could catch up. “What’s up, Ichigo?” you asked as the two of you walked down the hall to leave the school.</p><p>He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “I think I’m going insane.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hollow Ichigo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tread Carefully (Hollow Ichigo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Romance ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 1,929 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Hichigo ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Bleach ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>“Hey, Y/N!” Ichigo called out as you left the classroom.</p><p>You stopped so that the orange-haired boy could catch up. “What’s up, Ichigo?” you asked as the two of you walked down the hall to leave the school.</p><p>He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “I think I’m going insane.”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“My inner hollow has been really restless lately. He’s been driving me crazy!” Ichigo explained.</p><p>You knew all about Ichigo’s shinigami powers and his inner hollow. You were also a soul reaper, but you chose to live in the world of the living instead of Soul Society. Your twin sister, Yachiru, lives in Soul Society as lieutenant of squad eleven under Zaraki Kenpachi. Unlike your sister who is loud and outgoing, you were quiet, timid and shy.</p><p>“Do you know why?” you questioned, softly.</p><p>“Not a clue. I’m not sure he knows why either. He’s been buggin’ the hell out of me. He keeps saying he wants something, but when I ask him what, he comes back with ‘<em>I don’t know</em>‘ or just doesn’t answer at all.”</p><p>“Have you tried asking Zangetsu?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah I have. He just says that he’s been really restless.”</p><p>“I see.” you mused, holding your chin with your hand. “I’m sorry I can’t be of more help, Ichigo.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” he smiled, “Yuzu was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Sure, I’d like that.” you smiled at him as you both headed toward his house.</p><p>Rukia was sitting on Ichigo’s bed, waiting for him. She smiled when she saw you, “Long time no see, Y/N.”</p><p>“Hello, Rukia.” you greeted, softly.</p><p>“Will you be staying here tonight?”</p><p>“Well I… I wasn’t planning on it…”</p><p>“Nonsense!” she got up, walking over and wrapping her arm around your shoulder, “Stay with us tonight! I need someone other than Ichigo to talk to.”</p><p>You giggled softly at the annoyed look that crossed Ichigo’s face.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he scowled.</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes, “An idiotic boy like you couldn’t understand.”</p><p>“<em>Why you</em> – !”</p><p>The two started to argue and you giggled again, going downstairs to help Yuzu with dinner.</p><hr/><p>After dinner was over, the three of you settled back down in Ichigo’s room. Rukia was sleeping in the closet and Ichigo was snoring loudly from his bed. Rukia had made up a bed of pillows and blankets for you to sleep on which you thanked her for.</p><p>For some reason, you were having a lot of trouble sleeping. You lay on your back, staring up at the ceiling. There was a nagging at the back of your mind, sort of like a voice, but you couldn’t understand what it was trying to say.</p><p>You could feel darkness start to take you over as your eyes drooped closed. You could hear a whispering voice and your eyes shot open, blinking a few times before your eyes adjusted to the light.</p><p>Your eyes grew wide; you weren’t in Ichigo’s room anymore. Around you were a bunch of large buildings lying on their sides, the sky a bright blue. A fluffy cloud slowly floated by. Where were you?</p><p>Chuckling echoed and you sat up, looked around as you tried to find the source. You saw no one.</p><p>“Over here~”</p><p>Looking behind you, you jumped back, taking a defensive stance.</p><p>This man looked a lot like Ichigo but… he was completely different. His skin was as white as snow, eyes a deep gold. The white of his eyes was black, just like his fingernails. His shinigami outfit was the same, but his was white with a black outline, the opposite of the normal shinigami uniform. He had a sadistic smirk on his face, as well.</p><p>Everything about this man screamed <em>danger</em> and your mind was warning you to be cautious, but… for some reason, you didn’t fear any fear. You were sure he wouldn’t attack you.</p><p>He realized this, tilting his head to the side. “Oh? You’re not afraid of me?”</p><p>“Why should I be?” you questioned, softly, the tension slowly leaving your body.</p><p>“If you don’t fear me, girl, then you really are a fool.”</p><p>You ignored his insult, looking around. “Where am I?”</p><p>“Ichigo’s mind.” he sat down on the side of the building as he watched you, amusement playing in his eyes.</p><p>“Wait… are you…”</p><p>“Ichigo’s inner hollow? Yes, I am. Which is why you should be afraid.”</p><p>“That’s no reason to be afraid.” you mused, thoughtfully, “You don’t seem all that scary to me.”</p><p>He scowled, appearing in front of you. “What don’t you understand about the fact that I could kill you easily at any moment?”</p><p>“I do understand that, but… if you were going to kill me, you would have done so by now, right?” your voice was soft.</p><p>“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he mused, leaning forward.</p><p>You took a step back, feeling your cheeks growing warm. You weren’t used to being so close to anyone that wasn’t your sister.</p><p>He threw his head back in laughter, “What’s your name, girl?”</p><p>“Y/N,”</p><p>His smirk widened, “Do I make you <em>nervous</em>?” he drew closer with every word. With every step he took forward, you took one back. You didn’t realize you were nearing the edge and with another step, you let out a squeak of fear, closing your eyes tightly. Warmth enclosed your wrists.</p><p>You slowly opened your eyes, gaze locking with your own. Something flashed through his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. He pulled you back up onto your feet and released his grip. “T-Thank you,”</p><p>He scoffed, turning his back to you and walking away. You followed him.</p><p>“Um… how am I supposed to leave this place?” you questioned, softly.</p><p>“How the hell should I know?” he scoffed again, laying down on his side, head propped up on his fist. You sat a few feet away from him. “How’d you get here anyway?”</p><p>“I-I’m not sure.” you wracked your brain, trying to think of how you had managed to fall into Ichigo’s mind. You didn’t even realize that was possible.</p><p>“How can you not know how you got here?” he mocked.</p><p>“It’s not my fault,” you mumbled, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. “I fell asleep and woke up here…”</p><p>“Try sleeping again, then.”</p><p>You did as he said, lying down on the building and closing your eyes. You could hear him moving and his voice entered your mind, but you couldn’t make out the words as darkness started to cloud your mind. You felt something against your cheek before you were out.</p><hr/><p>You groaned, opening your eyes and taking in your surroundings. You were back in Ichigo’s room. What <em>was</em> that? Was it a dream? <em>‘But it felt so real…’ </em>you sat on the side of Ichigo’s bed, shaking him lightly until his brown eyes opened.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he slurred tiredly, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“I… need to ask you something,” you said, quietly, trying not to wake up Rukia or Kon, who was sleeping on Ichigo’s desk.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I… I met your inner hollow.”</p><p>He tensed, moving his shocked brown eyes to meet your own. “Y-You what?!”</p><p>“Your inner hollow. I met him.”</p><p>“How?” He sat up, looking concerned and confused. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”</p><p>You shook your head, “No. He actually saved me. And I’m not sure. When I fell asleep, there was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind, like someone talking to me.”</p><p>“We should go and see Urahara.” Came Rukia’s voice. Apparently, Ichigo’s yelling had woken her up.</p><p>“Let’s go, then,” Ichigo agreed, getting out of bed.</p><p>“Right now?” you asked, “Don’t you think it’s kind of late?”</p><p>“This is too important to put off.” Rukia grabbed your wrist and the three of you snuck out of the house, heading for Urahara’s shop. He was sitting outside the shop, waving his fan in front of his face. He knew you were coming.</p><p>He invited the three of you inside and you all sat around the table. His white and green striped hat covered his eyes.</p><p>“We have a problem.” Rukia stated, “Y/N met Ichigo’s inner hollow.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“There was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind.” you explained, quietly, “Like someone calling me. When I opened my eyes, I was in Ichigo’s mind. His hollow was there.”</p><p>“You said he’s been restless, right?”</p><p>“That’s right. He’s been saying he wants something, but doesn’t know what it is.” Ichigo responded.</p><p>“I see. It seems that Y/N was drawn to him.”</p><p>“Drawn to him? How? Why?” Ichigo leaned forward, his hands on the table.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Perhaps the thing he’s been wanting <em>is Y/N</em>.”</p><p>“That’s not possible!” Rukia exclaimed.<br/>“It is possible. Very possible.”</p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense!” Ichigo slammed his fist into the table, making you and Rukia jump.</p><p>“You’re going to have to go back,” Urahara stated, waving his fan.</p><p>“No way!” Ichigo refused. “It’s too dangerous, he’s unstable!”</p><p>“I don’t really mind,” you said, quietly, looking at your hands folded in your lap.</p><p>“What? You can’t be serious, Y/N!”</p><p>You nodded, “He’s not so bad.”</p><p>“There’s a risk, though.” Urahara looked up so that one eye was shadowed by the brim of his hat, “If you go back again, you might not be able to return here.”</p><p>You nodded again, telling him that you understood. Ichigo and Rukia tried to stop you, but your mind had been made up. Urahara moved to sit next to you, commanding you to try to sleep.</p><p>You laid on your back, eyes closed, for over ten minutes before you felt the familiar prickling at the back of your mind. You felt everything fade around you.</p><p>Your eyes snapped open. You were back in Ichigo’s mind.</p><p>“Welcome back.” Hichigo was sitting on the edge of the building, his back to you. “You came back of your own free will this time. Why?”</p><p>“I wanted to find out something,” you said softly, staring up at the blue sky above you.</p><p>He stood up and walked over to stand in front of you, “And what would that be?”</p><p>“You’ve been really restless, right? You’ve been wanting something.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed, “Yeah, so?”</p><p>“You don’t know what you want?”</p><p>He stared at you for a few moments before speaking, “I think I might have figured it out. I’m not sure, though.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>He seemed to contemplate his next move before leaning down, his lips meeting your own. You could feel the longing he felt within the kiss. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening this kiss.</p><p>He broke the kiss, moving his lips to your ear. “You do know… that you might not be able to return.”</p><p>You chewed on your bottom lip as you thought about it. Finally, you breathed out a reply. “I don’t care,”</p><p>His scent was intoxicating infecting your senses. He smirked, tongue running the length of your ear. A shiver went down your spine as your cheeks heated up. “I know what I want.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>, Y/N.” He pressed a kiss to your neck before biting down, drawing blood from the wound. “You’re mine. <em>All mine</em>.”</p><p>From that point on, Ichigo’s inner hollow was no longer restless. They never saw you again, but somehow they knew everything was okay with you. They knew that you were happy and safe, and they knew that you didn’t regret the decision you had made.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>